In various electronic devices such as a digital video tape recorder (VTR) and a digital video disc or digital versatile disc (DVD) player, there is demand for easily implementing various configuration changes such as a combination configuration of modules within a device and a connection configuration with another electronic device.
For example, in JP 2003-179821A, technology for easily changing a function of a device and adding a device by transmitting data through wireless communication between two signal processing means without change of an internal wiring or connection of a signal cable has been proposed.